Stone Creatures
Charmcaster's Stone Creatures are rock monsters which come up from the earth thanks to Charmcaster's magic. She brings them to life using Mana, in this she is able to control magic and use spells to bind them to her will. They are portraid as large grimlock-like creatures with runes in there stone skin, similar carvings to the ones on the Charms of Bezel''. When activated, they glow bright pink and begin to fight for Charmcaster but are usually yelled at by Charmcaster if not doing precisely as she says. As shown in In Charm's Way they are sentient being furious at Charmcaster for her abuse. Charmcaster's minion's are sent to destroy Ben, Gwen, and Kevin numerous times through out the course of the show. In the original series, Charmcaster must throw small bombs to create them. However, in the episode' '''Hit 'Em Where They Live, it is shown that she must use fire blasts of Mana into the ground to give it life. Then out of the earth they form as huge rock monsters. However she must "recharge" them by using a spell. In the episode A Change of Face, they helped Gwen because she was accidently in Charmcaster's body after one of Charmcaster's spells backfired when Gwen got caught in the bubble. During the foodfight, When Pinky demanded that Gwen gives up the spellbook, Gwen releases stone birds and they attack Pinky, and when Missy tried to attack Gwen from behind with a group of women, the stone birds attack Missy and the group instead. When Gwen,Pinky,and Missy escape into the sewers, Charmcasters bag follows them and gives Gwen a magical bomb she used to blow up the bars. When Pinky and Missy try to kill Gwen once more, Gwen decided enough was enough and throws two eggs at them and the eggs hatch into two rock monsters and Pinky and Missy become afraid of them as the rock monsters grow large and roar at Pinky and Missy, who run in terror and into the cops, fearing that the rock monsters might kill them. When Gwen got back to Ben and Grandpa Max, the rock monsters still protected Gwen when they were still furious that Charmcaster abandoned them in the hands of the cops that arrested Gwen when she was in Charmcaster's body. During most of the episode, It is shown that the rock creatures developed a liking to Gwen When Charmcasters bag escaped, with Gwen, from prison and from Pinky and Missy's wrath. The Stone Creatures change dramatically from Ben 10 to Ben 10 Alien Force -Ben 10 Ultimate Alien , they went from being puppy-like to human-like. Their size went from being smaller than Charmcaster to a whole head bigger. In the episode Ken 10, Gwen (age 42) gave Ken a stone creature as a present, showing that she has learned how to summon them for herself. In the episode Where the Magic Happens, there were rock monsters like the ones in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, but more blue-ish in color, and with no runes. These were controlled by Adwaita rather than Charmcaster and are some of the original inhabitants of Ledger Domain. Here it is revealed that they can be natural creatures instead of simple homunculi, and that the two that Charmcaster is normally assisted by were freed by her (possibly when she escaped with Hex) and so they follow her willingly and are not controlled by her at all. The markings on Charmcaster's minions are likely runes inscribed as protective wards against Gwen's magic, while the smaller puppy-like rock creatures were likely either infant forms of these rock beings or simply animated clay as was previously believed before Alien Force and the Large Rock Beings as seperate entities entirely. They appeared again in Absolute Power Part 1 where Gwen called upon them to fight Kevin. The spells was ''Silicus Muletis Sasitatio. ''They did a good job at first, but then they were defeated when Kevin absorbed their mana, causing them to crumble. It could be possible they were brought back to life when Kevin went back to human form. Trivia *When someone asked "Why hasn't the Ultimatrix tried to scan one of Charmcaster's stone creatures?", Dwayne Mcduffie Replied "Who Said it hasn't". This could mean that thier DNA is in the codon stream and thus sapient species. Category:Magic Category:Cleanup Category:Villains Category:Sapient Beings